Khalvion Uzexes
Description Age: 48 (24'' in human cycles'') Height: 7'5 Weight: 615 lbs Ethnicity: Aklausian Alignment: Profession: Blacksmith Homeland: Xoria Appearance and Personality Possessing long afro-textured hair styled in thick dreadlocks that reach below his shoulders, Khalvion exhibits a frighteningly impressive figure of extremely condensed muscle, which can be credited towards a lifetime of martial and weight training. He appears to weigh 310 pounds of pure muscle, but in actuality, weighs far more than he appears. The Aklausian’s bronze-colored skin appears almost flawless, other than a large, recognizable scar that adorns the left side of his face just under the left eye. His eyes are chestnut in color. His presence gives off a menacing, almost overwhelming aura. Usually a man of few words, Khalvion's facial expressions typically convey a stern, yet eerily serene state of mind. Speaking only when spoken to, his deep vocal tones exude an aggressive, yet confident 'alpha' persona. He is unafraid to put an individual in their place, and will do so in as few words as possible, but the meaning behind those words is never lost. He is fiercely loyal to his family and friends, and he is willing to take up for them even when they are in the wrong. However, Khalvion is known throughout Xoria to have an near -legendary temper when repeatedly tested. Khalvion's strength and battle prowess has earned him the nickname 'The Demon of Xoria.' He is currently the three-year reigning international martial arts heavyweight champion of the Grounds of Honor battle tournament. History Powers and Abilities Aklausian Physiology - Both time and repeated exposure to varying forms of radiation continuously alters Khalvion's extremely complex genetic and biological structure through rapid evolution. His cellular composition is more dense, resilient and biologically more effective than human tissue. Thus, Khalvion possesses various ‘superhuman’ attributes derived from his physiology such as enhanced strength, durability, reflexes, and endurance. His body stores radiation actively within his bio-cellular matrix as a unique energy pattern which powers many of his supernatural capabilities. *'Hyper Evolution' - Khalvion’s body is able to develop/evolve resistances or immunities to elements harmful, or even deadly, to him. The rate of evolution depends solely on length, extent, and regularity of exposure. Prolonged exposure will cause his body to adapt at an accelerated rate, eventually building a permanent resistance to those elements. *'Adrenal Rush' - Khalvion is capable of activating his adrenal glands at will for a limited time. His strength, speed, reflexes, pain tolerance, and senses are increased by three times their maximum limit. *'Radiation Absorption '- Khalvion's cells constantly absorb and metabolize various forms of radiation. This natural process continuously destroys and rebuilds muscle fibers at an accelerated rate, which powers his phenomenal physical attributes, as well as granting him various abilities. This absorption process increases exponentially as an Aklausian ages and matures. *'Hyper Strength' - Khalvion possesses amazing levels of superhuman strength due to his Aklausian biology. Through continuous growth, Khalvion is capable of lifting approximately 25 tons with negligible effort, though the exact magnitude of his strength is unknown. *'Invulnerability' - Khalvion's body is extremely durable, and his muscle and bone tissues are considerably denser than the tissues of an ordinary human, granting him a frightening degree of resistance to most forms of damage. Khalvion’s body can withstand tremendous impact forces, high caliber projectiles, falls from extreme heights, exposure to temperature and pressure extremes, blows from powerful superhumans and powerful energy and elemental blasts without sustaining permanent injury. *'Enhanced Stamina '- Khalvion has the ability to maintain uninterrupted strenuous physical action for an undefined period due to his muscles producing significantly less fatigue toxins during physical activity than those of humans. Because his body stores, processes, and replenishes heat energy at a rapid and continuous rate, he possesses nearly inexhaustible stamina in optimal conditions. *'Enhanced Speed/Agility '- Khalvion’s reflexes, agility, combat sense and hand-eye coordination are many times greater than that of an ordinary human. His skills being further honed by intense martial training, his combat sense has granted him a magnificent degree of spatial awareness and reactions. *'Enhanced Senses' - Khalvion’s Aklausian physiology has granted him heightened senses, allowing him to see, hear, smell, taste, feel, and perceive at magnificent levels. Resistances/Weaknesses Weakness against Chaos Magic - A rare form of unstable magic that can bypass an Aklausian’s natural defenses, and disrupt their ability to process energy. Over a brief amount of time, this can lead to the complete negation of an Aklausian’s powers. With continued exposure, it can even reverse the energy absorbing process, involuntarily forcing their body to expel the same energy that they depend upon, which can ultimately lead to death. Weapons Armor Techniques Category:Characters